


Poly Chocobros x Reader

by QueenAnarchy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAnarchy/pseuds/QueenAnarchy
Summary: this is a lot of works from my tumbler - https://ffxv-chocoheadcanons.tumblr.com/this is going to be updated with all of the works i do that are going to be a poly relationship with them!





	1. A Special Christmas Gift

aaaa idk if you're still accepting festive requests but could I send in one? I was thinking a poly chocobros x fem reader during christmas time (if that's okay)! I also thought it would be SO CUTE if one of the presents the reader gave the boys was a positive pregnancy test?? idk lmao really just some cute poly fluff! thank you either way! happy holidays! ❤️🎄 

HOW FUCKING DARE YOU REQUEST SOMETHING SO CUTE AND AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!

\------------------------  
Word count - 2702   
\------------------------

You where curled up on the couch in a warm blanket, it was a calm morning, Christmas, nice and calm. Noctis was laying on the couch with his arms around you still half asleep. Gladio was behind you with you in his lap arms around you as well as his face hidden in your shoulder. You ran your hands in both of their hairs slowly as you fought off sleep yourself. Ignis was in the kitchen with Prompto making a meal for you all to enjoy before getting to the tree to open the gifts you all got for each other. 

The room had soft music playing from the tv as you're eyes started to drop and feel more heavy. You tried to fight that urge to fall asleep, wanting to stay awake and wait for prompto and ignis to be done. With a soft whine Gladio shifted and held you tighter. “Sleep” Gladio mumbled as he leaned back a little more to let his body fall back more into the long couch. Noct gave a annoyed grumble as his body slipped further down on you. Feeling your eyes slowly close you kept them closed, but not fully asleep. Gladio was glad to have you in his arms before the others got to you, then again you did have times you would just give most attention to each boy at different times as they would be with someone else. 

Gladio started to rub your side with his larger hand, it was warm and comforting nothing to far, as he kept it calm and tame as he knew Ignis would maybe get a little grumpy for starting something this early on christmas. It didn't take long before a han light touches your shoulder with a small shake, as well as feeling Noctis grumble burying his face into you're lag. “Come on you two, wake up” Ignis said with a warm tone. Blinking a few times you've rubbed your eye looking up at him. He had on a more comfy shirt, it might have been gladios maybe? It was something you all did. Stealing each others close when you could. Well other then gladio as he was a little to… large. 

“Noct, come on” you mumbled in a sleepy voice running fingers in his hair. Noct slowly turned his head to look up at you with one eye open as his cheek squished having his other eye closed. “But im comfy” he mumbled. In a mess of words in his sleepy voice. “Yea well we made food, come on before i eat you're bacon” Prompto said as he lifted nocts place in his view. It took Noct a moment to think, would it be worth losing some bacon over the comfort of your lap. 

“Noct.. move your ass” Gladio grumbled from behind you as he was still worse a tired look on your face. Noct huffed as he slowly sat up and stretched his arms up with a yawn. Glad to have him off your legs you moved to place a kiss on his face as you got up letting the blanket fall. Moving away before any of them could grab you, you wondered on over to the plates with a smile. “This looks good” you said with a smile. It was eggs, with bacon and sausage, with fruit in a small bowel, and juice. 

“It looks good iggy” you mumbled as he came back over to the table, placing a kiss on his cheeks having to get on your toes to do it. Ignis found it slightly amusing as he leaned down a little to let you place the kiss. “Heyyyy” Noctis whined a little as he was coming t the table seeing prompto holding his bacon. “What, you took forever” he chuckled feeding it to Noctis as he came over half slumped on his shoulder. 

It was a nice breakfast with Noct looking half dead and sleepy, normally he would try to sleep in much more longer but was forced awake. You wondered if he always just held that sleepy look on his face all the time and most of the time he did. “Noct, you're father called this morning he wanted us to come to the citadel, you're father and Iris are going to be there as well Gladio” Gladio gave a hum as he helped Ignis clear the plates as you all finished your food placing them into the sink to be washed later. Noctis gave a small grumble about not wanting to wear a suit or having to really dress up. “I think you're father would let it slide if you just throw a t-shirt on and jeans Noct” you said leaning on you're hand pushing around the eggs. 

Noctis have a hum as he leaned on prompto looking at you watching you push the eggs left on your plate. “You okay?” Prompto asked as he let his head fall on noctis looking at you. “Hm? Oh, yea im fine why?” “normally you don't push your eggs around, you normally at least eat part of them” “oh, i am just full, it was a large meal” taking the plate in your hands you scraped the food off into the trash and set to work on the dishes. “Hey, no, me and Noct was going to do them later tonight” Gladio said as he grabbed you by you waist. “What, no come on Gladioooo, i was going to do this today” Gladio shook his head as he placed you down in the living room back on the couch.

Ignis was taking some of the gifts out from under the tree placing them down on the coffee table. “We can do them when we come back from the citadel, or maybe tomorrow morning, i will let it slide for now” Prompto took the spot next to you already cuddling you're side, you welcomed the blond as you placed a kiss on his head with a smile. 

It was a simple time, with smiles kisses and love around each other as they opened their gifts from each other and relaxed in the nice morning and fresh christmas air. Chewing on your bottom lip as they talked calmly with each other you're hands resting in your lap playing with a soft chocobo plush prompto got for you. Running your fingers over the soft fur. With a small nod to yourself you stood up. “I..i have one more gift for you guys, and it's for all of you. The guys stopped talking as they looked confused glancing at each other. Ignis set a limit for you guys, as he didnt want you all to go over the top, but you knew they wouldn't. “Just.. wait here” 

You left to the bedroom leaving the four of them confused and wondering. Stepping into the bedroom you closed the door with a soft click. Leaning back on the door you took another deep breath, you're nerves were on end, and well… you had no fucking idea how they would react to what you where about to do. You moved around to the bedroom to the closet opening it and having to dig around inside of it until you pulled the box out. You just put it in there yesterday and there was about 4 of them inside of the box. It was a larger box tho, placing it down on the bed you stared at it. Inside of the box was a small little bear, as well as a small baby hat, a bib and a pacifier. Under that was a layer of tissue paper with 4 positive pregnancy tests. 

You're hands started to shake as you started to fear what they would do or even say. Moving a hand you lightly brushed it over your stomach where a bump would start to form soon. You just about jumped out of your skin hearing the door click open causing you to spin around pushing the box a little more behind you. Ignis was standing there as he slowly opened the door. “Love?” he questioned looking at you. You looked at him with a surprised, fearful look almost like a deer in headlights. “Are you okay?” he questioned letting the door click behind him. 

You nod a little as you push the box behind you a little more to try and hide it from his view. “You been in here for a while” Ignis said as he came closer lightly putting his hand on your shoulder lightly rubbing it. “I-i was?” you questioned raising an eyebrow. He nods to you before looking at your eyes. “Are you sure you are fine?” you nod again before giving him a small smile. “Im fine Iggy i promise” you placed a kiss on his cheek with a smile. “Well… we are going to be heading to the citadel soon, would you be okay with bringing the gift there?” 

You mouth went dry as you looked at him with a soft nod you glanced back at the box. “Sure, that would be fine” it would be fine, as Regis, Clarus, as well as Iris and cor knew about your relationship with the guys. They never really looked down on it, just agreed and moved along. Iris loved you as well as the others so it was a bonus. 

Ignis wasn't buying it at all as he looked at you. You turned him away and lightly pushed him forward. “Well, what are we waiting for, let's get ready and head on over to the citadel” you smiled at him wide. 

You could feel your stress and worry slowly boiling, and reaching it's peak. Chewing your lip you held your box close to you not letting Gladio take it with a few other things they brought on over for the others and themselves. Gladio seemed to notice just how much of a death grip you held on this box, how you held it close to your chest or close to you're middle not letting it go to far. 

It was a calm time with hugs and welcomes, well almost calm for you. Coming into a room that was more of a family room. Regis was in more casual wear as he relaxed in a chair with Iris talking away her brothers ear, Prompto and Noct sat on the floor together playing on there phones, Cor was calmly talking with ignis cor, regis and clarus. You, you took a deep breath glancing at the box you placed next to you. The other gifts were already opened before you stood up catching there attention. “I..i have one last gift” you mumbled as you leaned over to pick it up carefully. Running a finger over the black wrapping paper with stars and snow around the place, with a blue bow on it. “It's.. it's for the guys” Regis was curious watching as you caught and torse away nocts and prompto attention from there game. 

Chewing your lip you took a deep breath placing it down on the small coffee table. Motioning to a couch you waited for the four of them to sit down. Placing it on the coffee table in front of them you pushed the box to them waiting for one of them to make a move. It was Noctis that took the box first placing it into his lap. Clarus turned to watch them a little better and Ris was grinning like a idiot, she already knew as she questioned you buying the other things. Sitting there on the ground with her phone she started to record it with a wide smile. Regis was confused watching as Iris was recording and leaned into his arm. 

Noctis pulled the bow apart and lifted the lid as prompto took it from him as he sat next to him. Moving some of the paper aside he was puzzled looking at it. On Nocts other side Ignis seemed to catch on quickly scanning the items as his eyes turned to you before the bx. Reaching inside he took the baby had in his hand running his fingers over the soft material. Gladio was curious as well as he sat next to prompto taking the very small bear into his hand looked at it. “y/n?” gladio questioned yoas he looked up at you his scared eyebrow raised. 

Regis moved a hand to his mouth as he leaned on it looking at his son waiting for him to catch on as well as he already got it seeing the times that were pulled out followed by the other small baby items. It was prompto who caught the site of a pink items in the tissue paper. Lifting it prompto froze seeing it, his body was stiff as he started to stutter. Dropping the tissue paper he looked at you as his jaw dropped. Gladio turned his head as he reached inside of the box pulling it out as he blinked a few times taking notice of what he really was holding in his hand. “Love…” Ignis said in a soft voice. You're hands were wrapped around yourself in a shy way looking at them all chewing your lip. Prompto just about flew over the coffee table.

With a surprised yelp mixed with a laugh you let him hold you. Prompto was hugging you tight. His arms held you close to his chest. Prompto was just about shaking as he held you. “Is..is it true?” he mumbled into your ear. “Y-yes is is promp…” you mumbled placing a kiss on his cheek. Prompto started to shake a little more as he let tears start to fall from his face. 

Prompto pulled away from you with a large ass grin on his face as ignis was standing behind him. With a hand on promptos back he reached out to pull you into a hug as well placing a kiss on your head as you hid yourself into his chest. “Im glad” he mumbled into your [h/c] hair. Gladio was the next one taking you into his large strong arms. With a tight hug he just about lifted you into the air with a chuckle placing a kiss on your lips. Gladio was glad, hell he was over ecstatic about this. Smoothing you in his chest he moved back before glancing at Noctis. Noct was still on the couch holding a test. “It's… “ noctis couldn't find words as he looked up at you. Walking closer to him he gripped the test in his hand as you came to stand in front og him. It took him a second as he looked up at you. Moving his arms around you he pulled you closer pressing his face into your stomach. Running your fingers in his hair you smiled.

You felt your shirt start to get wet and couldn't help but laugh mixed with a cry as you felt tears fall from your face as well. Prompto moved to sit next to Nocts drying his face as well. Leaning on nocts he sniffled with a smile on his face. Noctis turned his head a little taking promptos hand to hold it tight. Ignis was at your side as well as Gladio . “well…” a voice said from behind them. Turning your head you came to look at clarus and regis as they grinned. “Looks like we are going to be grandparents now” Regis said with a large grin on his face, he looked like eh was going to cry as well from just hearing about this and seeing how close you all where. 

With a sniffle you felt tears rush down your face from happiness, you were glad things went smoothly as you laughed. Gladio move his large hand to wipe your face. “We got you” Gladio said as he kissed your head. It was a nice warm feeling, it was great, you couldn't help but laugh as they smothered you in love, as well as each other from just the joy of knowing they were going to be fathers, none of them cared really who the true father was going to be, they would love the child all the same.


	2. Broken Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Poly x Bros, this does have something that might be sensitive to others, it holds abuse mentions, as well as a panic attack and all that please keep this in mind before you start to read this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this does have something that might be sensitive to others, it holds abuse mentions, as well as a panic attack and all that please keep this in mind before you start to read this

Word Count - 2,004

It was a simple more lazy day. You sat on the couch with Prompto playing a video game you let him pick out of the several games noct has. Noct was laid out over you and prompto with his head in your lap passed out with a small soft snore. It was one of the more rare days to be relaxed, no one was rushing around, and noct wasn’t dragged off to do something at the citadel. Ignis was in nocts kitchen cooking something for all of them to have for dinner. The only one that was running a little late to be there was Gladio, he needed to stay for a little longer and deal with Iris as there father was late to leave the citadel. Glancing over at your phone as the screen lit up you reached over and tapped the screen seeing a message from gladio in your group message.

Reading it you smiled softly before looking over at noct who gave a small mumble feeling you move. Placing your hand on his head you ran your fingers in his hair pushing the messy black locks out of his face. “Gladio said he will be over in a few minutes” you said out loud for Ignis in the kitchen to hear you. Ignis have a small hum and nod that he heard you turning away to deal with the pots on the stove.

Leaning back some you get back into the game with prompto as you played you couldn’t help but smile at how you were kicking Prompto’s butt in the game. “Aw come on!” he grumbled throwing his arms up into the air leaning forward causing him to knock nocts legs out of his lap. With a small groan noct was knocked down to the floor as you tried to grab him to stop him from falling but it was a little too late. Noct groaned on the floor as he opened his eyes with a sad looking on his face looking like a wounded dog.

“You okay?” you asked looking at him. Noct frowned looking up at you. “That kinda hurt, i think im gonna die” Noctis said in a over dramatic tone from the floor. Prompto started to laugh looking down at him from the couch. “Hey, now [y/n] is all mine” Prompto grinned as he moved over to hug you taking up Nocts old spot on the couch over you hugging you his arms around your waist burying his face in your stomach. “HEY!” Noct shouted as he sat up from the floor looking at you both. “Hey was my spot!” noct said from the ground with a pout on his face. Prompto stuck his tongue out at him before you gave a laugh, next thing prompto knew ncot pulled him from the couch almost taking you down as well. With a yelp prompto crashed to the floor on top of nocts locked into a tight hug on the floor.

You needed to grab the couch to keep yourself on the couch as you watched the two on the floor in a cuddle pile on the floor, well mostly noctis clinging to him as prompto was trying to get up from the odd way he fell. “You two going at it again?” a deeper more rough voice said that was soon standing near the couch. Looking up you smiled seeing Gladio stand there looking at the two on the floor before he stepped over them to the couch.

Prompto tried to get gladio to help him up from noctis but he ignored him going to you. “Hey there beautiful, how are you doing?” “fine, how was Iris?” “She’s okay, she wanted to come and see you guys, but i told her nod, she had school tomorrow” Gladio picked up up easily ignoring you’re protect as he placed you in his lap and hugged you there with a slightly tired look on your eyes. “You overworked yourself again didn’t you” you mumbled to him turning his head to have him face you. “What.. no” he mumbled avoiding looking at your eyes. Sighing you moved his head to kiss him on the lips getting a small protest from the floor that it wasn’t fair to the other two who have been trying to get kisses from you all day. Cuddling into Gladios lap he was much more warmer than the other guys. Gladio gladly accepted the cuddles from you as he held you close looking like he was going to fall asleep.

“[y/n]? Can you come help me please?” Ignis asked from the kitchen as he was gathering plates placing them on the counter as well as rushing around as the food was cooked and tried to add finishing touches so it doesn’t burn or over cook. Gladio gave a grumble not wanting to let you up from his lap but let you go anyway, getting to you’re feet you stretched your arms over you’re head. Looking down at the two on the floor they quickly replaced you’re spot next to gladio with themselves cuddling up to him. It didn’t take long before Noct passed out next to him from how warm he was.

Getting to the kitchen Ignis placed a few things down as he placed a quick kiss on the top of your head before placing a glass container down on the counter with plates. “Can you set these on the table for me dear?” “yea” taking the plates you carefully placed them out. Taking the lass container with food in it. Reaching out for the container you didn’t think to much about it just setting the table with no worries in mind.

Yet the container with the food in it was hot, very hot as you forgot to grab the hot pads. You’re fingers grabbed around the glass taking it but the topan burned your fingers making you drop it with a small scream. You’re natural reaction to pull your hands away made you drop the container, dropping it caused the container to shatter. As the container shattered on the ground the hot liquid, food as well as the glass hit you’re bare feet making the glass cut into the bare skin as the liquid burned you’re feet. Moving back you where meet with sharp shards again and yelped as tears started to form in your eyes, as well as you’re breath picking up your heart felt like it was beating in your throat. You felt someone pick you up from where you where standing and couldn’t hear them, all you could hear was your heart beating in your ears.

With blurry eyes you pulled your hands close to your chest and flinched when someone touches your knee. “I-im sorry..i…im…” your breath started to pick up more as you leaned over yourself as tears flowed down you’re eyes. You’re body started to shake some as memories started to flood your mind the yelling, screaming as well as the pain that came after the screams the fist the hitting and choking. It started to get even harder to breath as you reached for you neck almost as if to try and rip someone’s hands away from your neck.

Someone grabbed your hands to carefully hold them in the larger much more warmer ones. Wanting to fight whoever it was you found it hard to move away before a voice was soft in your ear. “[y/n]…. [y/n]… Love i need you to breath…” hearing the voice you turned your head to the voice “[y/n], i need you to breathe for me okay… “ Listening to the voice you were able to make it as as Ignis. “I-iggy?” you questioned as you sniffled. “Im right here love” Iggy said as he moved some of your hair from your face. You’re hands still held you looked down to see Gladio holding them as he slowly let them go to clean your face from tears that stained your face. “Gladio?” you questioned looking between them. They let you recollect yourself but stood near you as you sat on the counter looking at your hands before looking down at your feet that where bleeding a little. “I..” you count form words as you frowned looking down. “[y/n], it’s okay,” Gladio said as he took a first aid kit Prompto was holding off to the side. Looking over at him he looked sad watching you before he leaned on the counter behind Gladio.

Gladio took the kit and opened it before he set to work on getting the shards out of your feet, his large hands careful to get each small shard from your foot. With a wince you wanted to pull your leg away as you sniffled. Ignis was careful as he placed his hand on your shoulder letting you lean into him. “[y/n], you’re safe now.. I promise you” he mumbled. Noctis was standing ott to his side looking past him slightly worried as well. “Was it.. One of those flashes again?” he asked in a more light and worried tone to his voice.

You leaned your head into Ignis as you let your eyes look over him before you gave Noct a nod. Noct seemed to glare for a moment as he turned his head away. It all bothered them when you had this small memories, or small flashes back to you’re time in a past horrible life. It was hard to shake your past, the past relations as well as when you were younger the screaming and hitting that would come at random times, or even with small trigger actions, and dropping the glass was one, you were ready for someone to start screaming at you, or someone to hit you.

Gladio finished pulling the glass from your feet and dealing with you’re burns before he stood back up to his full height. Ignis didn’t let his grip go on you as he kept you close rubbing you’re back and giving sweet words in your ear. Ignis moved back letting Gladio pick you up. “Come on let’s go to the couch” he mumbled to you you gladly let him pick you up as you pressed into his chest. Gladio sat down on the couch with you in his lap holding you close. Prompto gave a small sound close to a whine as he grabbed a blanket on the couch coming over to you. Placing the blanket over you and gladio he sat next to him reaching over to hold your hand leaning on Gladio with a slightly sad look on his face. Noctis was already crawling over on the couch to curl up as well with Gladio and you in his lap as well as prompto.

Ignis watched this happen before getting the larger blanket from Nocts room placing it on the side before taking his phone out. “I will order something for us to eat…” he said softly looking at you seeing you still looking a little upset, but still more calm with the men around you, the guys you came to love. Ordering something he knew you liked the same and sat on the couch. You gave a soft sigh as he looked over and reached out for him to take you into his lap and give him some affection as well. Ignis gladly let you come to rest in his lap as he leaned back using the larger blanket to cover you all up. “Rest okay?” Ignis said softly as he rubbed your shoulder. With something random turned on Tv. the guys relaxed as they waited for the food as you held Nocts hand from Ignis lap leaning into them. You felt more safe in there arms, or just having them around in general, it was nice.. And calming. With a small sigh you let your head fall on Ignis as you’re eyes slowly started to shut to sleep. To fall asleep knowing you are safe with them.


	3. A pillow and a tiger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - Small mentions of sex/awkward moment  
> Word count - 2,886 
> 
> Okay, so… before anyone says anything this is kinda something i made up in my mind one night cause i couldn't sleep so it's kinda a more self indulgence but i made it anyway,
> 
> Part 2? Maybe? If you guys want one i got one already in my head

You were surprised the day Noctis wanted you to come along with the others to go on this trip with them. It was simple times with some parts of being carefree. Well, it all seemed to run so smoothly before things hit the fan and came crumbling down. The fall of you're home, you felt horrible, almost felt like you should have stayed as you were apart of the guard, yet.. The king wanted you to go as well as Noctis.  
It was hard to get over the fall as it all loomed over you're heads, it seemed the general idea and need to get to luna seemed to fall for a while. It just… seemed to be to much for you all as you needed to get over your grief and what not. At the start having made enough money in hunting and doing other jobs you would buy yourself a different motel room when you could, or when you all camped you would also have your own tent. It wasnt that you didn't like sleeping around them or being in the same room… it was more the fact you were embarrassed.  
Why? Well… that was something hard to explain to them you couldn't just up right and admit it. You has a secret, something that just felt so childish you feared that they would find out and say something about it.  
Sitting inside your tent you sighed looking at your bag. You didn't want to pull it out so soon as dinner was almost ready, but you said you would set up their tents and you did. Taking a little more time in your own. Reaching inside your bag after setting up you're sleeping bag you placed down a pillow, just… a more different pillow then most. The pillow was a fluffy and furry pillow, or well.. It was once as it was more worn and looked to have less stuffing inside of the pillow as it seemed to be bunched into the corners.  
It was a more special pillow seeing as it was from your grandmother… it's been years from the day you got it.. Several years ago when you where 4 she got it for you. Holding the pillow in your hands your heart started to swell thinking about her, from her smile to her voice to how she was. Ith a sniffle you rubbed your eyes looking away from the pillow before pulling it close to your chest holding it there for a moment before placing it down next to the sleeping bag. You could hear the others outside the tent talking as it seemed to almost be a comforting sound from inside the tent but also scared that they might pull the tent open and see you're things.  
With another item still inside you hesitated if you should even pull it out.. Yet you shook your head wanting to have it out as it brought you comfort as well. Reaching inside the sounds of beads shifted from inside a stuffed animal. It looked old and like the pillow lost its furry feel as the fur was pressed to the body with age. It was a larger stuffed tiger that you grew attached to as a child and just had it around as it helped you sleep. Holding it in your hand you looked it over taking in she solitude before a voice made you jump dropping the tigger with the small thump and shift of the beads. Freezing a little you slowly turned your head to the entrance to you're tent before the voice came again. “Y/N? Are you okay?” “Y-yea! Yea im fine, what's up Iggy” You moved to slowly open you're tent slipping your head out almost hiding the view inside. “Dinner is finished” he gave a slight smile to you before turning away letting you slowly come out and closing the tent.  
Stepping out of the tent you walked to your own seat falling into it. Slouching you looked around the fire as it crackled the smell of the campfire mixed with the food Ignis made making it smell mouth watering and comforting at the same time. Near your chair Nocts laid on the ground on his back with Prompto laying over his stomach on there phones playing some game they all seemed to love. You have tried it a few times, just never fully got into it. “You two should get up” Gladio mumbled from a little away from them next to Ignis as he helped dish the food.  
Noctis let his head fall back with a small glare at Gladio. “But Nocts comfy” Prompto groaned as he looked over at Gladio as he walked over with two bowls in hand. “Get up” he kicked the side of prompto's leg as he came closer to you handing you a bowl. “Thanks Gladio” you mumbled taking it. Seeing the food and getting the stronger smell of it you stomach gave a loud growl making you notice just how hungry you where. Taking a few bites you looked around them as they all got into there chairs, or well Gladio and Ignis did as Noctis and Prompto still say on the ground.  
With small talk around the campfire, you started to notice things, as you have noticed before… The small touches or the way they guys have been starting to look at each other, the way Prompto leaned on Noctis, it looked friendly but, just how much more touchy they started to get. You wondered…. Where they involved together? You wondered as you ate, looking between them as they talked and the way they casted glances at each other… they wouldn't… right? Maybe? You didn't know.  
It was hard to tell at first, but over time with days passing you came to notice, or well… walked in on Noctis and Prompto in the hotel room late at night. It was another night in the hotel as it was pouring rain outside, mixed with thunder. Unable to sleep that night from not having the pillow as you kept it inside you're bag with the tiger.. You hated nights like these unable to get your own room as well as them not knowing. It was.. A sight to see heading to the bathroom. Too tired to even think right or listen from the rain you opened the door to Noctis leaning over Prompto who was sitting on the counter his face buried in Noctis neck. That sight alone made the hazy and grogginess in your mind fly away and a large blush on your face. With a small gasp and shout of you're sorry you quickly slammed the bathroom door shut with a loud bang. Ignis and Gladio jumped away from the beds.  
Confused you shooed them away with you're hands trying to explain it was nothing. Hell that was not something you wanted to walk in on… especially with how you have been feeling. You noticed that all four of them seemed to get more touchy touchy with each other, and with the soft kisses prompto would plan on the others heads. You didn't think much thinking it was just prompto being himself.  
As days moved on and the longer you stayed in the hotel due to a hunt as well as the weather not really working with you guys. You had to keep leaving trying to get air as you're feelings started to get stronger and stronger. Hell you didn't want to invade on it. You came to the conclusion that they seemed to be together, not just two of them.. All of them. It was maybe on the 4th day of no sleep you rested on one of the couches tired and in a daze like state. They guys where growing worried and concerned for you seeing just how slow you where and your reaction time. 

“Uh… Y/N?” Noctis asked as he leaned some to try and look at you. With a small nod you waved him off. “I'm fine… I promise” you mumbled rubbing your eyes. “you clearly are not” Gladio said from behind Noct. “Gladio I'm fine okay” sitting up rubbing your eyes you got up glancing around before eyeing Ignis pack of ebony. Walking over to it you grabbed one. “sorry iggy...i need one” “you owe me then” he mumbled glancing over from the small kitchen as he was scribbling in his notebook. “Y/N… I'm starting to worry…” Prompto said from one of the beds with a small pout. “there's nothing to worry about ” with a small frown you tried to think of a god you could pick up maybe try to get your own room… they seem to need the alone time, and you needed the sleep. 

“h-hey!” you gave a small glare as Ignis took the can from your hand placing it on the counter. “y/n… we are all worried” leaning back he eyed you as you looked away. From them, “im..im just a little tired okay” “Y/N… I know you know about us” Ignis said with a soft smile trying to make it feel warm. You didn't answer him as you shook your head. “Y/N… you know we care about you right?” Gladio spoke up from where he was standing next to noctis. “we… we wanted to wait a while but” Noctis trailed off as he shook his head. “i.. I don't know how to say it” Noctis faced started to turn red as he looked down and turned away from you. 

“what are you talking about?” confused you moved to the other bed sitting down on it looking at them as they shared a look with each other. “guys… come on, look in fine, now… you going to keep giving each other looks? I can leave and give some privacy” “Y/N… we.. we want you to be well apart of this… with us” you sat there stunned for a while looking at all four of them. “w-wha?? You… you want me?” Noctis nods as he still had his face was bright red. “y-yea…. I mean.. only if you want-” “i...i don't want to-” “you are not intruding Y/N” If is broke you off as the room grew quiet. It seemed to be hours as you thought it over. The room was silent as they guys played cards you still sitting on the bed thinking. “yes” “yes?” Prompto was a little confused as you broke the silence. “yes … to you're…. Offer” blushing you looked down picking at your nails and playing with your fingers. You could feel your face starting to burn as you took in the long silence. Not paying to much attention you helped when someone fell on you or more like pulled you down into the bed with them. It took a moment before you noticed the blonde head. Prompto was already there hugging you tight as he sighed. “i…. Thank gods” he mumbled. With a small laugh you huge him back. “sorry..i just…” he didn't know what to say.  
Turning your head you placed a kiss on his cheek with a large blush of your own. Prompto froze for a moment before he snuggled more into your neck. Time seemed to be nice, and calm and relaxing for now as you almost dozed asleep that night. Laying next to Prompto and Noctis in the large bed you still found yourself unable to sleep.  
You started to grow a relationship with them making it stronger. They got a larger tent to fit you all that was nice.. yet… you couldn't sleep that well, losing focus a lot in battle and passing out when you're body forced you to sleep the guys started to get more and more worried. It was in a battle that you got injured. It was a heavy hit from a monster that slammed you into the side of a rock knocking you out cold.  
It was several hours before you woke up. Laying in a hotel bed blinking several times as your eyes got used to the lamp that was on. With a groan and a throbbing pain in your head you started to sit up wincing at the sharp pain. “Y/N… careful” Gladio said as he was sitting on the other bed. “Gladio?” “Yea…. I'm here so is Noct and Prompto, careful you don't wake them” you gave him a questioning look before Ignis came over sitting next to Gladio. “they kept fussing over you the whole time… Y/N.. what happened? You look like you haven't been sleeping at all”  
Looking away you opened your mouth, yet you quickly shut it keeping your eyes away from them. “i...i can't sleep” moving your leg you accidently hit it into Prompto's chest making him whine as he shifted and stretched. Blinking a fee times tired as his eyes adjusted the best they could he seen your face making him gasp. “Y/N! You're awake!!” with a yell from you he grabbed you tightly blabbing on about how he was worried and scared. Noctis gave a annoyed groan as he woke up a little mad and glaring at the wake up call.  
It took a moment for them to calm down, mostly Prompto as he looked like a kicked puppy after you asked him to lower his voice. “so… you going to say why you can't sleep?” Gladio broke in wanting to know. You're eyes casted down as you pulled at the hoodie they put on you, it was large so it had to be Gladios, or maybe one if Prompto's huge hoodies he had. “it's… it's stupid” you whined out moving your face deeper into the hoodie. “it can't be that stupid.. you are losing sleep Y/n” “irs childish okay, I kust…. Just ignore it” “y/m” Ignis said a little more deeper them normal giving a more stern look.  
Chewing the inside of your cheek you shook your head. “it's childish… you're going to laugh or just… it's I don't know how to explain it...i…. My bag.. Just look inside my bag” pulling the hood on your head more wanting the hoodie to swallow you whole you listened. The guys where confused as Ignis got up from his spot and brought you're bag over. Hearing the zipper open you want to scream, wanted to dive over and take the bag from Ignis as you felt your anxiety start to spike. Ignis looked inside seeing the pillow corner slightly hurried under a few of your clothes and personal belongings. He was confused at first before fully pulling it out. The worn pillow in his hands “thats…. That's old” Noctis mumbled looking over at it. “it...it was from my grandmother… it..i reminds me of her I had it for a long time” you voice was small, almost scared to talk as it was light nearly a whisper.  
Gladio took the bag from Ignis looking inside before he caught the shine from your stuff tigers eye. Reaching inside he carefully pulled it out of the bad looking at it. The limbs seemed to only have the beads inside it as the red had normal stuffing. The tiger was close to that of a teddy bear style but still looked old. “i….” you couldn't think of anything to say as you felt tears start to build in your eyes. “it's… it's child like i know i..i just can't i…. I can't sleep without them” feeling the tears slip from your eyes down you're face you tilted to hide them, tried to make them stop. What were they going to think? What are they going to say now? You're in a relationship… maybe they are going to break it off and leave you out of it… what if they don't care anymore case you were childish- “y/n?” a voice broke you out of you're almost trance like state. Noctis moved the hood out of the way to look at your face. “hey… it's okay” Noctis turned to wrap his arms around you holding you close. “It's… its “ “It's perfectly fine” Gladio said as he moved from the side of the bed placing the pillow down next to you with the tiger placing it on your lap.  
You didn't say anything as you looked at them all taking the old worn looking tiger into your hands. “S-so…” “Not a word, you need to get some rest” Ignis spoke as he was getting up. “Ignis.. Im fine-” shaking his head he didn't listen as he was moving the blanket to cover you up. Noctis was already curled up to you. Looking at Ignis you could tell he had a worried look on his face, but also revealed that you opened up to them. Prompto took the other end of the blanket pulling it over you and Noctis as well as himself. “Get some rest now.. Okay, don't be scared about telling us things” Ignis said as he leaned over giving all three of you a kiss on your heads. Resting with the comforting feeling of the pillow as well as knowing you had these items close you finally relaxed, finally drifting asleep feeling warm and safe, but also comforted.


End file.
